Charmed To The Future
by SkylerWilde29
Summary: When two strange women and a teenage girl appear in the attic out of nowhere how will the next generation of chosen ones handle this new adventure.This fic is based in the world of Charmed,and crossed over with Stargate and HP.The Summary sucks I know.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**"Kit this is real stupid we shouldn't be messing with parallel universes it's dangerous."**

**Kitta looks up from the dimensions devices their mother gave them."We'll be perfectly fine as long as we have these."she retorted as she held up one of the objects.**

**"And if we loose them what do we do then?"asked Sky.**

**"Where were going we won't have to worry about it there will be magic to get us back if we loose these.Now go pack our bags these should be ready in a moment."**

**Sky just shrugged and slunk ed out of the attic.She headed to her room to grab her black velvet bag and she made sure her weapons were in it first then she began to pack all the right clothes including her black **

**SG-1 body suit she use to use on missions.Once she was finished there she went to Kit's room and packed her silver velvet bag making sure the weapons were in it first.**

**On her way back to the attic Emily came out of her room with her purple velvet bag."Whoa wait a minute where do you think your going?"**

**"With you and aunt Kit."replied the thirteen year old.**

**"Oh no your not young lady you march yourself right back in that room and wait for your aunts Korin and Sairena to get back."**

**"But aunt Kit said I could go,I packed my weapons and clothes."Emily retorted.**

**"Fine but the first sign of trouble I'm sending you back."replied Sky in a serious motherly tone."**

**Emily waved her hand as they headed to the attic."Yeah yeah I'll be fine I've only been fighting sense I was six mom jeez."**

**"Yes and your aunt and I have been fighting since before you were even thought of and we still get our butts kicked from time to time so don't think that just because you been fighting for seven years that your more skilled then us,remember that."exclaimed Sky.**

**As they stepped into the attic Kit was fastening one of the devices to her wrist then she looked up."Ah are we all set?"**

**"Yeah here's your bag."replied Sky as she gave Kit a death glare.**

**Kit took the bag and fastened it to her back as Sky and Emily did the same.Kit gave the other device to her sister.As Sky put it on Emily stared in amazement as she had never seen the objects before.**

**"Ok set your device to 02028P3."Kit instructed her sister.**

**Sky nodded and did as she was told."Alright lets activate the devices and join hands."**

**"Now look who's excited about this."replied Kit with a smirk.**

**"I'm not excited I just know how they work."Sky corrected.**

**The sisters touched the button in the middle of there objects and joined hands with each other and Emily who started to count down."Five,Four,Three,Two,One."**

**There was a flash of brite white light that engulfed the three blinding them before they knew it their attic disappeared and when the light faded a totally unfamiliar attic appeared.**

**Sky looked at Emily then at Kit."Who are you?"came a strange male voice from behind them.They turned to find two very surprised very hot looking guys standing behind a podium like thing with a book on it.**

**Sky looked at Kit with a puzzled look but Kit just smiled.**

**The taller Blondie stepped forward and took Kit's hands into his."I thought you'd never come back."he exclaimed.**

**"I promised I would and I have."Kit answered.**

**Sky watched the strange Blondie and her sister then shared a confused look with the dark haired guy."Would someone please explain what the hell is going on?"Sky and the dark haired guy asked in unison which caused Sky to blush biting her bottom lip and the guy just smirked.**

**"Of course Chris this is Kitta."replied the Blondie.**

**"Wyatt this is my sister Sky and that cutie is Emily."Kit introduced causing Emily to roll her eyes.**

**Sky nodded at Wyatt then turned to Chris and grinned ever so slightly to which Wyatt and Kit raised an eyebrow.**

**Sky tore her attention away from Chris and back to her sister."So you knew where we were coming all along and never said anything?"she asked.**

**Kit nodded."If I told you I was going to see my boyfriend from another universe you would have stopped me,then I would never have been able to introduce you to Wyatt's brother like he asked me to."**

**Sky started clenching and un-clenching her fists and began sputtering off in the forgotten language of the Ancients.**

**Wyatt looked from his brother to Kit who shook her head."She does that when she's mad."**

**Chris watched Sky with a fascination."What language is that alien?"he asked.**

**Kit opened her mouth to answer when Sky stopped her rant and interrupted."Yes actually...it's the language of the Ancients the first dialect to be spoken on earth ever."**

**Chris folded is arms and gave a skeptical look."Yeah sure it is lady.There's no such language like that here."**

**Sky moved forward slightly with a menacing stance to which Chris just stared her down causing Sky to become all the more irritated."In our universe there is."Sky retorted arrogantly.**

**Chris moved around the stand with the book and closer to Sky to which she became flustered in parts of her body she shouldn't be as Chris was putting off a vibe that aroused her.**

**"Who's to say their not demons from the future after the book Wyatt."Chris accused.**

**"Just clam down lil bro their not demons,and their not from the future."Wyatt assured Chris.**

**Chris didn't feel the slightest bit assured so he put up his guard and he made sure the girls knew it especially this Sky chick.**

**"Ok if their not demons then what are these?"he asked as he went to grab Sky's wrist who blocked his action by apperating from in front of him to behind him where she now stood in front of the book.**

**Chris and Wyatt spun around."She blinked.The book."they said in unison.**

**Sky looked confused."It's called apperition and why would I want a book of shadows anyway?"she asked as she read the title.**

**Chris and Wyatt shared another look then Wyatt looked to Kit."Ok remember when you said you were going to tell me about your world soon?Well I think soon has come."exclaimed Wyatt.**

**Kit sighed she had hoped it would never come to that but here it was."Well we aren't demons but we are witches only were we come from there's no such thing as different covens with their own individual books of magic.In our world we all practice the same magic which we learn at a school of witchcraft and wizardry from the ages of eleven to seventeen."**

**Chris ran a hand through his hair."Wait a minute thats from those Harry Potter books."he stated.**

**Sky stepped out from behind the book and between the brothers."You know about Harry?"she asked.**

**"You say his name as if he's real."replies Wyatt.**

**"Of course he is."says Kit.**

**Chris and Wyatt looked at the sisters then to each other and began rolling with laughter."Yeah sure he is."**

**"Okay if Harry's life here is a story have the two of you ever read it?"Sky asked.**

**They both nodded yes."Alright then you should recognize the spells and what they do.Now this is going to hurt."Sky retorted.**

**She reached down pulled her wand out of the sheath on her ankle and pointed it at Chris's chest."Sectumsempra."she yeld and before Chris could react a big bloody gash appeared in his chest.**

**Chris screamed out in pain and fell to his knees as blood gushed from the wound.Wyatt dropped to his brothers side and looked up at Kit."What has your sister done?"**

**Kit just stood there then looked up at Sky and nodded.Sky smirked and walked forward pushing Wyatt out of the way.She aimed her wand at the gash and started reciting healing incantations.The wound began to heal and close.**

**Chris stood shakily.Kit moved forward pulled out her wand and aimed at the floor then Chris's clothes."Skurge."she said and the bloody mess disappeared.**

**The bothers shared a look of shock then they looked to the sisters."Now do you believe us?"asked Sky.**

**Wyatt turned toward Kit."You told me that your sisters were only half related to you so how do you have the same powers?"he asked confused.**

**Kit explained how their mother went to the same school as Harry's parents but she was in a higher year she married a class mate and had two girls Kit's older sisters.When her mom became pregnant for her by Sirrus Black there was a divorce and she came back to the states where she had Kit then a year later their mother became pregnant with Sky by a muggle or at least that's what their mom thought he was turns out he wasn't.When Kit starts to tell them about Sky's father and that whole mess Sky nudges her sister and shakes her head no.**

**The bothers notice that Sky doesn't want them to know about her."Whats the matter got something to hide."Chris asks.**

**Sky gives him an evil glare."No I just don't like people to know my business and besides what my father and I are involved in is classified by the government.My father is a united states air-force general and if I told you about it I'd have to kill you."**

**Kit raised her hand placing it on Sky's shoulder."Calm down sis the program probably doesn't even exist here I'm mean they didn't even know that the Ancients were the first race of beings on earth anyway.And another thing this is 2028 we're from 2008 so chill out."**

**Sky nodded."Fine but they still don't need to know about the gate."**

**"Gate.What gate?"asked Chris.**

**Sky smirked."Ever the nosey one aren't you?"**

**Chris returned the smirk."Always."**

**"Come on we better get you three to our place and out of here before our mom and dad get home."stated Wyatt.**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: Some Brief Sexual References) **

**Chapter Two**

**Sky stood in the doorway of the guest room in Wyatt and Chris's place watching Emily sleep when she heard a muffled noise behind her which startled her as she turned she did a round house pinning the person who made the noise to the wall by the throat with her foot.**

**When she realized it was Chris she dropped her leg with a gasp."I'm so sorry I thought...never mind are you alright?I didn't hurt you did I?"she asked with a concerned tone.**

**Chris rubbed his throat."I'll live."he stated firmly.He looked her up and down for a moment taking in the the black silk robe that she was wearing and by the way it clung to her skin he could tell she was naked underneath.**

**"Your not just a witch are you?I mean if you were working on something with your father for the government that's classified you must be pretty powerful.What are you half alien or something?"**

**Sky smirked."Not powerful just talented."she answered solemnly.**

**A few minutes went by and she said nothing more.Chris cocked his head to the side like he was waiting for her to finish answering his questions but it didn't seam to come."Your not going to tell me anything more about you then what your sister told us earlier huh?"he asked.**

**Sky looked at him plainly and shook her head no.**

**Chris sighed."You know me and my brother are good guys we wouldn't use anything you confided in us against you."he assured.**

**"Wow is this the same Chris that was so threatening toward me earlier today?"she asked sarcastically.**

**Chris laughed."Yeah sorry about that it's just we deal with all sorts of evil popping in here and there I just thought you were to."**

**Sky just waved her hand at him."You don't have to apologize I would have done the same thing."she said as she closed the door to the guest room behind her.**

**They walked out to the living room where Sky was to sleep on the couch seeing as how Kit was sleeping with Wyatt and the only other room was Chris's.Sky plopped down on the supple black swade as she did her robe slipped aside revealing alittle to much which Chris noticed but didn't say anything.'Hey why ruin a nice veiw' he thought to himself.**

**Chris sat down in the chair next to the couch and turned on the tv."So it's three in the morning why are you up so late.?"he asked as he flipped through the channels of programs Sky had never even seen before.**

**Sky smirked."Why are you up so late?"she asked back.**

**Chris chuckled."I thought I heard an intruder."he replied.**

**Sky nodded slightly 'Yeah sure you did' she thought. She turned her attention back to the TV.This was usually the time Shield reruns would come on but she doubted that show had even survived past 2008."So do they even show the Shield anymore?"she asked knowing the answer she'd probably receive.**

**Chris looked at her puzzled."The Shield?"he asked.**

**"Yeah it's a cop show that ended in 200...forget it I keep forgetting the year difference."**

**Chris shrugged slightly and peered down at the view of her bare legs and the slight revealing of her nether region.Which was disturbed by Sky standing and walking past."Where are you going?"he asked.**

**Sky looked back over her shoulder."Wouldn't you like to know."**

**Chris grinned."Oh yeah?"**

**Sky nodded and winked then took of dashing through the hall to Chris's room running inside she shut the door behind her and locked it.**

**Sky leaned her ear to the door to see if she could hear Chris coming but little did she know Chris had already orb-ed in behind her.Leaning forward he whispered in her ear."Listening for me?"**

**Sky jumped and turned her back now pinned to the door."How did you do that?"she asked all out of breath.**

**Chris just chuckled softly."I'll tell you when you tell me your secrets."he replied bluntly as he moved toward her placing his hands on her hips and moving them around to her rear causing Sky to let out a soft yip.**

**Chris chuckled again."Whats the matter am I making you uncomfortable?"he asked softly as he brushed his lips over her ear.**

**Sky let out a soft whimper and a shy."No."**

**Chris looked down at her and into her eyes which he now noticed how sparkling emerald green they were he was entranced for a split second till he felt soft gentle hands creep around his waist and he smiled.**

**Sky looked up at him with a sexy little grin.**

**Chris was becoming quickly turned on by her playful body language.He wrapped his arms around her and lowered his lips gently capturing hers and as she started to relent to him he deepened the kiss.**

**Sky let her hands slide under his shirt and over his bare back.**

**Chris let a growl emanate in his throat as he broke the kiss to pull off his shirt.Once it was off he reached for the cord to her robe put she playfully swatted his hand away.She pushed him back then got to her knees in front of him pulling his pajama pants down.**

**Chris arched his head up as she slowly teased him with her lips and tongue.He was quickly becoming hard for her and grabbed her bringing her back to her feet.He pulled his pants the rest of the way off and tried again for the string to Sky's robe but missed when she stepped back.**

**Sky grinned again and shook her head no at him then she pushed him down to the bed then stood back and pulled the string to her robe causing it to slowly open and cascade to the floor revealing her ivory beauty.**

**Chris smirked he thought she was hot when he first lay-ed eyes on her but he never imagined she was absolute perfection.**

**Sky climbed on to the bed and stradled him leaning forward she ran her lips over his chest down his stomach but before she could reach any lower he pulled her up to his lips which he used to distract her while he entered her.**

**Sky let out a surprised moan against his lips as he thrust up into her breaking the kiss she sat up and began to buck her hips with the rythem of his thrusts causing Chris to moan huskily which made Sky grin.**

**Chris ran his hands over her soft supple skin and over her breasts pulling her down to him he sucked and nibbled on her nipples.**

**Sky licked her lips and opened her mouth in a silent moan as she bucked against him."Mmmmm Chris oh yes."**

**Her voice calling his name sturred him in ways he had never knowen before he grabbed hold of her and flipped her over so that he was now the one in control he continued to thrust into her deeply.**

**"Oh Sky mmmmm."he moaned into her neck as he kissed and licked the skin there.**

**Sky clung tightly to him as he was making her fall quickly into his spell which was unusual for her.The rest of the night went by with them making sweet love then falling dreamlessly asleep in each others arms.**

**The next morning Wyatt, Kit and Emily were sitting at the table eating breakfast when Sky came slinking out of Chris's room and into the kitchen tying her robe string.Kit smirked while Wyatt gave Chris a smart-ass grin as he came up behind Sky and wrapped his arms around her. **

**Kit looked at Wyatt."See I told you they'd get along."**

**Wyatt laughed."I think that's an understatement honey."**

**Sky just stuck her tongue out at her big sister then lay-ed her head back on Chris's shoulder and brushed her lips against his in sweet soft kiss.**

**Chris broke the kiss and looked to his brother."So have you found the location of the ring yet?"**

**Wyatt looked up."Yeah and I think Kit and I have found our way in."**

**"Really great what is is?"asked Chris in an excited tone."**

**Kit and Wyatt shared a look and a smile then turned to Sky who noticed the look they were giving her.Putting two and two together."Oh hell no I'm not gonna be your pawn again Kitta Jaden Wilde."**

**"But you have the skills they'll never suspect fowl play."replied Wyatt.**

**"Skills?Kitta what did you tell him."asked Sky stepping forward.**

**Kit winced slightly."Everything."**

**Sky fought the urge to seriously hurt her sister.Sky ran a hand through her hair then took a deep breath."I'm going to get dressed and grab my things and when I come back we're leaving."she said as calmly as she could.**

**Kit stood up."But you have to help us."**

**Sky turned back around and pointed her finger at Kit."I don't have to do anything but go back home."retorted Sky.**

**She turned to leave the kitchen and go get dressed but Chris stopped her by holding her by the arms."Sky please we've been looking to put a stop to the ring for a year now."he explained.**

**Sky avoided his eyes until he lifted her chin making it impossible to stare into the penetrating eyes of his."Help us just this once for me please."he pleaded he even went as far as to pout his lip which made Sky grin slightly but she still refused until he gave her the puppy dog look and continued to pout he even went as far as to whimper like a puppy.**

**Sky smiled wide she couldn't help herself she had fallin into his spell she would do anything for him she nodded her head."Alright I'll do it."**

**Chris lent down and kissed her deeply then wrapped her in his arms tight while smiling over her shoulder at Wyatt and Kit.**

**Sky turned to Kit."When is this going down?"she asked looking from her sister to Wyatt.**

**"In five days."Wyatt answered.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**The days went by till it was finely time.Sky was in Chris's room slipping into her body suit once again that strange dreadful feeling welling up in the bottom of her stomach.It had always made itself known when she would get ready to go on missions.**

**The feeling had only started after she had lost her sweet Elliott just days after she had found out she was carring his child.**

**Wyatt came into the room and stood behind Sky who was stairing at herself in the body length mirror on the back of the closet door.**

**He realized she hadn't noticed him so he cleared his throat causing her to look up."Sorry I didn't see you standing there."she said softly.**

**Wyatt raised a hand."No need for apologies.Are you alright you seamed a little distracted?"he asked.**

**Sky smiled and shook her head."I'm fine I was just thinking."**

**"About SG-1?"he asked.**

**"What?"she asked back completely blind sided by the question.**

**"SG-1."he said again as he stepped forward and tapped the patch on the arm of her body suit."You were rubbing and it and looked as if though you were reminiscing."**

**Sky glanced down at the patch were his finger was still touching it and looked up a single tear in the corner of her eye threatening to fall.**

**Wyatt noticed an reached up to wipe it away."You gonna be alright to do this?"**

**Sky brushed his hand away and nodded yes.**

**Wyatt looked her over then nodded."Alright well then lets go your sister, Chris and Emily are waiting."he replied as he held out his hands.**

**Sky looked at him strangely."What are you doing?"she asked.**

**Wyatt chuckled."Chris must not have told you about orbing."**

**Sky raised an eyebrow."So thats how he did that."she said to herself.**

**Wyatt just smirked."Ok well I need your hands if this is gonna work."**

**Sky smiled softly and took his hands she noticed that is touch was gentler than Chris's whose touch was that of a rough bad boy.**

**Wyatt returned her smile and searched her eyes."You ready?"**

**Sky nodded yes and Wyatt took his Que and orb-ed them to the underworld location of the ring.**

**As they appeared Sky was tackled from behind and she immediately went into defense mode countering the attackers move flipping them over her shoulder and slamming them into the wall.**

**There was a loud grunt as Chris pulled himself painfully to his feet."Damn that had to hurt."chuckled Kit.**

**"What were you thinking Lil bro?"Wyatt asked as he knew some of the extent of Sky's abilities unlike Chris.**

**"Was just making sure you came prepared."exclaimed Chris.**

**"Well I guess you found out the hard way."said Sky with a quirked eyebrow.**

**Wyatt and Kit just laughed as they headed to the ring.There were demons and creatures of all sorts even some vampires.As they stood by the side of the ring Chris rubbed Sky's shoulders."Now don't be mad sweet cheeks but we persuaded the masters of the ring to make you their champion."**

**Sky turned toward him."You what?Chris what were you thinking?"she said and smacked him in the arm.**

**But before Chris could say anything a high level demon came in the center of the ring and introduced the first competitor which was a demon with black and red skin.**

**"And now we give to you our reining champion Skyler Wilde.Sweet and innocent looking she may be but really she's a vicious killing machine."said the demon.**

**Sky turned from the ring to Chris."Ready?"he asked.**

**Sky nodded and pulled her ipod from her pocket putting the buds in her ears."Lets do this."she replied and stepped into the ring.**

**"Now let me warn you two of the rules."stated the demon.**

**Sky looked at him then to her opponent."Fuck the rules."**

**The demons shared a look then shrugged."NO RULES."announced the demon loudly causing the crowd to cheer.**

**Chris became worried and turned to Wyatt and Kit."What the hell is she doing?"**

**Kit just patted his shoulder."She'll be fine."she assured.**

**In the ring the demon signaled the start of the match Sky said a spell then turned on her ipod which began the slow steady tune of Breaking Benjamin's So Cold.**

**The whole room was filled with the erie music.Chris and Wyatt looked to Kit with a what the fuck is that."It's So Cold by Breaking Benjamin."she answered.**

**In the ring the demon conjured athmaes so Sky raised her arms into the air palm up and summand her long blades.Twirling them like perpelers on a plain she circled the demon taunting him.**

**The demon went to lung at her swiping one of the athmaes.Sky countered gracefully spinning and swinging her blade instantly cutting off the demons arm at the shoulder.**

**The demon's cry rang out and he became angry he swung around drop kicking Sky knocking her off of her feet.Laying on her back she looked up shaking her head to clear the blurry vision.The demon took his chance and brought the blade down stabbing her straight in the chest.**

**"NO."Chris yelled from the sidelines.**

**Sky heard his voice and looked over at him an evil smile creeping the corners of her lips.Chris stared at her in confusion.**

**The demon was celebrating his early victory when Sky spun up from her laying position on the floor the crowd cheered and the demon turned.Sky smirked and ripped the knife from her chest holding it out she dropped it to the floor splattering blood.**

**The demon was shocked but recovered quickly and started throwing energy balls at her.Sky flipped to the floor and stood again brandishing her long blades which she began to whirl around blocking each hit.**

**Chris looked on in shock who the hell was this woman he had made love to a few days before how could she take a blade to the chest right in the heart and survive let alone move afterward.**

**In the ring Sky had had enough of fucking around with this little demon bitch she ran forward jumping into the air and came down both blades at the same time and decapitated the demon in one fowl swoop.**

**The crowd irrupted in applause as the high level demon came to the center of the ring and announced Sky the winner."Now our sexy champion will fight three opponents at once."**

**Sky took a deep breath and nodded her approval.**

**As her new challengers stepped into the ring Sky readied herself and hit the button on her ipod which started up with The Diary of Jane also by Breaking Benjamin.**

**Chris and Wyatt turned to Kit again."Whats with this music?"**

**"It's her fetish or something she always listens to that thing when she fights guess she used a spell so we could all hear it to."Kit replied.**

**The demons wasted no time attacking Sky she wasn't going to let this go very far she held the blades at arms length and began to twirl so fast she was a blurr as the demons ran right into her trap they were shredded like sushi spraying blood and demon flesh all over.**

**Kit held up her wand and blocked the splatter from hitting the four of them.**

**On the other side of the ring the masters realized Sky was somehow a plant and decided to end it.They motioned for the announcer to take her captive.**

**As it was declared and they caught and bound her to the center of the ring the masters stood."We know your a ploy tell us who sent you."**

**Sky looked to the others then back to the masters."Kiss my ass."**

**But it was to late the others were seized and took into custody beside the ring.**

**"Now that we have them we will dispose of these intruders starting with you."the masters stated pointing at Sky.**

**Just then Emily broke free ever so slightly and held out a hand to Sky."No Mom."she yelled before she was restrained again.**

**Chris's headed jerked toward Emily then at Sky he was in shock Sky was a mother,Emily's mother at that but Sky was only 24 the same age as him and the girl was thirteen which meant she had Emily in her early teens.That's why she was up late that night watching over the girl why hadn't she told him.**

**Kit broke Chris's train of thought as she whispered."Don't worry Sky can't die from most fatalities."**

**In the center of the ring Sky was put to her knees and a big demon carrying a large axe looking thing stepped up behind her perparing to behead her.**

**Kit freaked out."Okay she can die from that you guys gotta do somthing."**

**Wyatt nodded and used all his strength to orb the axe so it chopped the demon in half which distracted the demons holding Sky.**

**The masters were not so easily fooled."The girl bring her."**

**They brought Emily to the center of the ring as Sky was restrained again.**

**Emily was shackled to the floor where the masters formed a circle around her.Sky made eye contact with her daughter and Emily knew exactly what to do as the masters began to torture Emily with their powers Emily used her rapid healing ability to counter most of the damage but with the masters using their combined power she wouldn't be able to hold for long and indeed in was sooner than Sky had anticipated.**

**Emily began to scream in pain causing Sky to scream out in rage.After several minutes Emily became deadly quite.**

**Sky's eyes weld up till it blinded her and she sank to her knees as she flashed back to the night of her mothers fate.She began to rock back and forth which caused the demons standing next to her to back away.**

**Sky's straightened and she began to hover in the middle of the ring.**

**Kit thought she knew what might happen next so she accioed her wand to her hand and put up a shield around where her and the guys were tied to the floor.**

**Sky's body arched as her face shot toward the ceiling her mouth flew open and a bright white light shout out of her mouth and eyes and burst forth in a giant scorching title wave burning every bit of evil it touched causing the torturers screams to echo off the walls.**

**After a few minutes it was over and all was silent as Sky's body went limp and fell to the floor in a heap next to Emily's lifeless body.**

**Kit used her wand to break free of her bindings then freed Wyatt and Chris who shot straight into the ring and next to Sky's side.He pulled her limp body into his arms and began to use his healing powers.**

**After a little bit Sky started to come to and looked up into Chris's worried eyes."I thought you'd never wake up."he said with a sigh.**

**Sky looked to her right and that's when the reality of what had happened hit her as she scrambled out of Chris's arms.**

**She lent over Emily placing one hand on her forehead and one on her stomach she arched her back as she began to convulse never letting go of the body a low humming noise could be heard as Sky's eyes began to glow white hot.**

**Chris and Wyatt watched in shock and disbelief as Sky performed a kind of magic they had never seen before let alone fathomed.Emily's eyes opened and she began to breath sitting up she looked toward them."What happened?"she asked shakily.**

**But before she could answer Sky had recovered enough from the process to pull her daughter into her arms."Mom."**

**"Emily sweetheart are you alright?"asked Sky as she pulled Emily to arms length and checked her over.Emily nodded yes and she stood helping her mother to her feet.Sky was rather wobbly and she almost fell again had Chris not rushed up and grabbed her from behind.**

**Sky looked into his eyes."Now you know my secrets."she said softly and went limp in his arms as she fell unconcious.**


End file.
